Secret's
by One.Guest
Summary: Decir que sus miradas eran suspicaces, era dudar de la magia y energía que irradiaban al chocar sus orbes juveniles. Sólo ellos pensaban que no era notoria esa fascinación que compartían el uno por el otro. Aún así, bajo si inocencia e ingenuidad, podía decir que conocían algo que otros no, y eso los volvía cómplices de sus propias emociones././ One-Shot GohanxVidel.


**Disclaimer.-** Los personajes aquí utilizados no me pertenecen. Todos son de la creación y Autoría de Akira Toriyama. Yo solo los someto a mi voluntad literaria.

* * *

 **Capítulo _único._**

 ** _Complicidad_**

* * *

 _Habían librado la amenaza... Y seis meses le siguieron en total tiempo de paz._

 _Ahora todo en la capital del Oeste como en el resto del mundo volvía a la aparente calma solo corrompida por los delincuentes diarios y poco relevantes. Esos eran preferible que algún otro demonio color rosa o de cualquier otro color, justo como el que tuvieron el desfortunio de enfrentar hace tan corto tiempo._

 _Relativamente, todo había regresado a los habituales modos de vida, a la monotonía que les brindaba la seguridad de lo que no conocen, no recuerdan y no vivieron._

 _Todos volvían a sus deberes cotidianos y a sus respectiva vidas._

 _Sin excepción..._

 _Y ahí estaban, en una fila en lo mas alto del aula de aprendizaje los dos se miraban en intervalos de tiempo sonrojándose respectivamente a través de los libros de texto._

 _Compartiendo las horas y los minutos mientras aquel viejo y oxidado reloj les mantenía oníricamente guardando silencio._

 _Y ahí estaban, a solo dos asientos de distancia ambos jugando con sus miradas derrochantes de diversos sentimientos._

 _Cautivados con diversas emociones._

 _Y ahí estaban, con solo dos medios visuales de interferencia guardando mas que el secreto de su identidad._

 _Compartiendo simplemente el hecho de saber algo que los demás no sabían, de algo que ante sus ojos, ellos no eran consientes._

 _Y ahí estaban, ella observándolo, él observándola ._

 _Una vez mas diciéndose que se amaban por sobre todas las cosas, por sobre todos los desafíos._

 _Por sobre quien los pudiera ver._

 _Él bajo primero la mirada al sentir la fuerte presencia de sus orbes violetas traspasar su alma, podría jurar que esos encantadores ojos podían ver a través de él, ver su interior y contagiarse de aquello que disimulaba con su tierna inocencia._

 _Gohan escondió entre las paginas del libro de ingles sin prestar atención a lo que decía tal lenguaje expresado por la amable maestra. Solo pudo ser testigo audible de una ligera risa, esa que escucho tantas veces contra su cuello en una cálida caricia._

 _Entre las paginas de aquel desconocido libro, libero un suspiro, ese que poco a poco se volvía su modo de respirar, en su único método para existir._

 _Quiso disimular prestar atención a la maestra mientras trataba de averiguar si ella lo seguía mirando con aquellos ojos iluminados, tan radiantes y tan profundos..._

 _Y así fue._

 _De soslayo miro por el vértice derecho de su periferia, y ella lo seguía mirando sin interrupción._

 _Sin la intención en dejar de hacerlo._

 _Se aventuro en voltear directamente hacia su dirección siendo consiente de que se enfrentaría a esas orbes hechizantes, aquellas que bajo su embrujo le llenaban de una cálida calma, de una renaciente necesidad de perderse en su profundidad._

 _Ante su proeza, fue bendecido con su sonrisa... Una tímida sonrisa arqueada hacia el lado izquierdo, fue expresa en sus finas facciones._

 _Videl, sonrió tan espectacular mientras los pliegues de sus labios color rosa y sus suaves mejillas le decían que ella también ansiaba dieran el timbre cuanto antes y salir a volar perdiéndose en la infinidad de aquellos sueños prometidos._

 _Él solo volvió a hundirse entre sus libros sin querer que ella le viera corresponder a su animada alegría._

 _Para suerte de ambos adolescentes, la campana sonó dejando abierta y latente la esperanza de que su día por hoy había terminado._

 _Aquellos deseos de perderse en la vastedad del lienzo naranja-rosaceo hasta que sus fuerzas les pidieran recostarse un momento sobre la bruma del espeso verde._

 _Absortos en sus ónices cómplices de aquellos próximos planes, las clases finalizaron._

 _Al fin rompieron esa conexión que los ligaba mas allá de un secreto._

* * *

Ambos pusieron de pie mientras sus compañeros salían a sus destinos

-Videl, ¿me acompañarías al centro comercial? Vi un nuevo top y me gustaría saber tu..- el dialogo de la bella rubia fue interrumpido cuando ella negó sin verla, guardando sus libros dentro de su mochila volteo para contestarle.

-Lo siento Erassa, pero hoy tenia planes de... ah, el gimnasio de Papá. Me pidió le ayudara en algunas cosas, lo siento- respondió algo dudativa y nerviosa.

Con una ceja inquisidora miro a su amiga, era obvio que no la haría cambiar de opinión así que volteo hacia donde Gohan, quien también se encontraba ausente guardando sus libretas y demás cosas.

-¿Y tu Gohan? ¿Me acompañas? Los chicos después irán a tomar un café y quizá ..-Antes de que pudiera ilusionarse mas, el Saiyajin la corto

-Lo siento mucho, pero yo también tengo algunos planes. Quizá en otra ocasión.- no dio mas explicación.

La joven rubia los miro sospechosamente, hasta que recordó lo que todos hablaban en los pasillos de la preparatoria.

-Bien, entonces los veré mas tarde chicos, ¡hasta luego! - se despidió animada y con una enorme sonrisa puesto que ahora sabia a que se referían los demás compañeros. Y tenían razón.

La puerta cerro, solo ellos quedaron en el sitio. Solo sus corazones sonaban en el amplio lugar.

-¿Y bien?- pregunto ella

-Tu eliges el rumbo en esta ocasión.. -respondio él.

Todos se preguntaban quienes eran aquellos nuevos defensores de ciudad Satan, quien era aquel chico escondido bajo el disfraz del auto nombrado "Gran Saiyaman"...

Aun mas curioso, quien era aquella chica que le acompañaba en sus proezas, la autoproclamada "Gran Saiyaman: numero dos"...

En toda la aula de la preparatoria estrella naranja solo había dos personas que lo sabían...

Solo habia dos personas que lo guardaban como su absoluto secreto...

Solo dos personas que en su mirada, compartían luces cómplices...

Solo dos personas que entre tantos jóvenes, su amor era notorio...

Al igual que su identidad secreta.

* * *

 **N. A:** Este fic no me pertenece. Hace tiempo y con la autorización de la autora, quien ya lo elimino de su cuenta, pude traerlo a ustedes. Ella pidió mantener en anonimato, aún así reconozco esto lo escribió ella en su totalidad, lo aclaro por si alguien lo leyó anteriormente no crea me beneficio de su obra. . Cualquier Rw, es su mérito.

 **Gracias.**


End file.
